


Santa Monica living

by CK203



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: Dipper is now a rich twenty something. On the other hand Pacifica and Mabel are both broke and living in Dippers guest room. Each of the members realizes something important as they live together.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Pacifica woke up on her twin bed in her small bedroom. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw Mabel sleeping on her twin bed. She stood up and walked out of the room gently closing the door behind her. She walked down the hallway into the large open living space of the apartment. She saw it was already illuminated and saw Dipper reading an article from a magazine while sitting down at the table.

“Morning Dippy” Pacifica said as she yawned a little. Dipper smiled seeing Pacifica.

“Morning Paz” Dipper responded Pacifica yawned.

“So what are you doing today Mr Bigshot?” Pacifica asked.

“I’m actually off today” Dipper replied

“Wait, really?” Pacifica asked shocked considering how the last week Dipper had been working around the clock sometimes not coming back for a full day.

“Yeah everything is moving on its own now so I actually won't be going in everyday” Dipper replied looking up from his magazine.

“Wow” Pacifica said, shocked. She looked at the magazine Dipper was reading. The title read in bold font “Making the Future” underneath was a picture of Dipper slightly smiling.

“That's the most egotistical thing I've ever seen you do” Pacifica said with a laugh.

“Hey, I think I can be proud for a little while” Dipper responded a little defensively.

“Dippy, of course you can. I was only joking” Pacifica replied before sitting down at the table.

“So will you actually be back here now?” Pacifica asked

“Well, I just hired a CEO and a CFO. So I'm done. Now I can relax” Dipper responded tossing the magazine off to the side. 

“So what are you going to do now that you don't need to go into work anymore?” Pacifica asked

“Sleep. Actually that reminds me, I'm going to bed now” Dipper replied.

“Well goodnight sleepy head” Pacifica said as Dipper walked towards his room.

“Night Pacifica” was the last thing Dipper said before he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Dipper had been extremely kind to Pacifica, letting her live in his apartment rent free. She smiled and looked out the window seeing the water and the beach. Along with the Santa Monica pier. Suddenly Mabel ran out of the bedroom excitedly. She ran right into Dippers room and jumped on him. He groaned as he was awoken. 

“Get out Mabel!” Dipper yelled causing Pacifica to flinch knowing it wasn't easy for him to be sleep deprived and having to deal with Mabel.

“Hey Pacifica, wanna go get breakfast?” Mabel asked

“No, I'm going to swing by the beach” Pacifica responded walking back into the room to get her bathing suit.

“Can I come?” Mabel asked

“Yeah sure” Pacifica replied, walking into the bathroom to change.

The pair walked onto the beach, the warm sand warming their feet. Mabel looked at Pacifica who was now wearing a hot pink bikini. She went red after she realized she was gawking. Mabel quickly looked away and thought to herself.

“You have to ask her, the worst that happens is that she says no” Mabel thought to herself. Eventually Pacifica put her towel down and walked to the water. She put her feet in the water and shivered a little. Mabel looked back at her and thought to herself.

“Great, I'm in love with Pacifica”

Dipper woke up. He yawned before he looked around. He saw his clock and noticed it was already almost midnight. He realized he had been sweating while sleeping and realized that he had forgot to turn on the A/C that morning. He groaned to himself before he threw off his slight damp shirt. He walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. 

“Morning sleepy head” Pacifica said as he walked into the kitchen squinting a little.

“Hey Pacifica” Dipper responded as he looked at the thermostat and turned on the air conditioning.

“Why are you up?” Pacifica asked Dipper

“Got a little hot, what about you?” Dipper asked

“Thirsty” Pacifica responded as she shook around the ice cubes in her glass of water. “No one informed me it was no shirt night” Pacifica added jokingly. Dipper laughed remembering that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

“Well I’ve always loved casual Fridays” Dipper responded as he got a glass out from the cupboard. Pacifica looked at him shirtless for a moment as he grabbed a cup. She looked at the muscles that had formed and how they were now clearly visible. She remembered seeing him at his seventeenth birthday and remembered how he had forming muscles at that point.

“Have you been working out more?” Pacifica asked immediately embarrassed by the comment she had just made. 

“A little. I wasn't sleeping so I started working out more” Dipper replied.

“Well it definitely worked” Pacifica said before immediately wanting to slap herself

“Thanks” Dipper replied warmly before turning on the faucet.

“Alright, i'm going to go back to bed” Pacifica responded as she stopped leaning on the counter. She tripped up and fell forward towards Dipper who moved quickly and caught her. Pacifica felt his arm around her back and she looked up seeing Dipper. She was now leaning against his chest. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. She however just straightened herself out before she said something to Dipper.

“Thanks” she said as she walked off to her room. Dipper also returned to his room; he flopped down to his bed and thought for a moment.

“I should have kissed her,” he said to himself. Across the hall Pacifica was also laying down when she thought to herself.

“I should have kissed him” She thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Pacific Coast Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes down the Pacific Coast Highway

Pacifica woke up rested. She looked to her clock and tried to read the time. Her eyes adjusted to the new influx of light. Once she saw the time though she got seriously alarmed.

“It's already 8:30!” She yelped as she jumped up and grabbed her work clothes. Dipper walked out of his room at the noise and saw Pacifica look alarmed running out of her room with her work clothes. He knocked on the bathroom door where Pacifica had entered.

“Slept in again?” He asked

“Yeah” She responded

“I can drive you” Dipper responded as he walked off grabbing his keys. Pacifica quickly came out of the bathroom wearing her uniform. Dipper tossed her a helmet and they walked out of the apartment. Dipper hopped on his Triumph Bonneville. Pacifica put the helmet on and got on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. Pacifica always liked going on Dippers motorcycle. She loved it for multiple reasons one of them being the fact that she essentially was just hugging Dipper the whole time. They however quickly made it in front of the coffee shop that Pacifica was now working at. The motorcycle stopped and Pacifica hopped off. She was about to hand the helmet back when Dipper spoke up.

“I'll pick you up, when are you done?” Dipper asked

“4, thanks Dippy” Pacifica replied before Dipper waved to her as he drove off. Pacifica smiled as she watched him disappear down the street. She quickly walked into work.

Mabel woke up and noticed no one was in the apartment. She looked around a second even checking Dipper's room, but there was no one anywhere. She sighed and sat down. Her phone rang and she picked up.

“Hello” She answered as she listened to the other line. Suddenly her smile disappeared as she heard what the other person said. She sighed before she answered. “Thank you” She said before hanging up. She sighed again before she texted Pacifica.

Mabel- Hey do you know where Dipper is?

Pacifica- Yeah, he just dropped me off. Why?

Mabel- We got some news and I don't know if he’s gotten it yet.

Pacifica- what news?

Mabel- Grunkle Stan passed away

Pacifica- Oh my gosh. I'll be back home in a second.

Pacifica walked onto the beach seeing a familiar figure sitting and watching the waves crash onto the soft sand in front of him. Noises from the pier could be heard as Pacifica walked on her bare feet with her shoes and socks in her hand. She reached Dipper and sat next to him.

“Hey Dippy” Pacifica said as she moved closer to Dipper.

“Hey” Dipper replied, not breaking his view of the ocean.

“How are you doing?” Pacifica asked. Dipper didn't answer the question, instead he said something else.

“I thought I had everything figured out. I thought I was done being upset or scared or tired. I thought I was done” Dipper replied

“Dippy, no matter how successful you become, how much money you earn, no matter what. You will never be able to outrun being scared or tired, you can't just stop your emotions” Pacifica replied.

“Shouldn't you be at work?” Dipper asked

“One, you suck at changing the subject, and two, I quit, and don't you dare change the subject” Pacifica responded. Dipper looked back at Pacifica and sighed a little. “Dipper, you’re amazing, but you need to learn that you can't just hide your emotions and expect that to work. So come on talk to me” Pacifica added. Dipper looked at her a moment, the sun shining on her face. Dipper wanted to pull her in to kiss her. She looked back at him and immediately knew she wanted the same thing. Suddenly though Mabel flopped next to Pacifica ruining their moment. Pacifica wanted to curse her out for ruining something special, but didnt.

“Hey Mabel” Pacifica said, disappointed.

“Hey Paz” Mabel said. The three all looked out over the ocean. The morning sun hit their backs as they looked out. Mabel felt her eyes swell a little and a tear fall from her eye. Pacifica wrapped her arms around the twins. Mabel leaned her head against Pacificas shoulder. Dipper kept looking forward. 

“The funeral is in a few days, I'm going to drive over” Dipper said as he started to get up “I'm going to leave” Dipper replied he started walking off.

“Dipper wait!” Pacifica called out “I'll come with you” Pacifica added as she stood up Mabel followed “Same with me” Mabel called out.

“I don't know guys, maybe it's something I should do alone” Dipper responded

“Yeah no that's not happening” Pacifica responded

“Yeah bro-bro, we’re coming along” Mabel added. Dipper looked on unamused. He sighed.

“Fine, but I'm leaving in a few minutes” Dipper responded as he walked up to the apartment. 

Dipper was always ready for a spontaneous trip and always had a pre packed messenger bag. The only difference today was that he brought a suit. Pacifica climbed into the passenger seat of Dipper's 1968 Impala convertible. Pacifica slid over the bench seat so she was sitting right next to Dipper who was wearing a pair of dark shaded sunglasses. She put a hand on his knee and gave a slight smile.

“Dippy…” Pacifica started but Dipper said something before she could say something.

“I know I know. Just because we're leaving doesn't mean that we aren't going to finish our conversation from before” Dipper answered. 

“Exactly Dippy” Pacifica replied with a warm smile,

“Thank you Pacifica” Dipper said randomly

“For what?” Pacifica asked

“For being you” Dipper replied looking warmly at Pacifica who returned the same look. Suddenly though Mabel jumped in the car with the other two.

“Let's get going” Mabel said as she sat down and buckled up. All three were in the front bench seat as Dipper started the car. He started driving down the road as the trip started. 

An old pop song played through the car as the group drove down a scenic highway. Dipper was still sporting his dark shaded sunglasses as everyone was quiet as the road passed below them. Suddenly Dipper took a left earning surprised stares from everyone in the car.

“What was that?” Mabel asked

“Scenic route” was the only explanation received as Dipper drove along the Pacifica Coast Highway now. “Are you guys hungry?” Dipper asked

“Yeah a little bit” Pacifica responded. Mabel nodded in agreement. Dipper drove a little further until pulling into a little cafe at the side of the road. Pacifica and Mabel got out, but Dipper stayed in the car.

“Dippy, you coming?” Pacifica asked

“Yeah, I'll be right in” Dipper responded. Pacifica nodded and walked into the restaurant followed by Mabel. Dipper sighed feeling the afternoon sun beating down on his neck. He leaned his head back and breathed in for a while, the sun now heating his face now. He spent a moment breathing when a memory popped into his head

Flashback

“Happy birthday kid!” Stan said as Dipper walked down the attic stairs on his 13th birthday.

“Hey Grunkle Stan” Dipper said tiredly as he fully woke up.

“So kid, do you feel any different?” Stan asked

“A little sore” Dipper replied

“Nevermind all that” Stan chuckled “anyway I wanted to be the very first to wish you a happy birthday” Stan said

“Oh Grunkle Stan you’re getting soft in your old age” Dipper replied. Stan chuckled heartily at the comment.

“You’re gonna make me blush kid” Stan joked, getting laughs from both himself and Dipper. “Kid listen… I'm proud of you” 

End Flashback  
In the restaurant Pacifica and Mabel were sitting next to each other at a booth. Pacifica was overlooking the menu while Mabel was thinking. She thought about one of her own memories with Grunkle Stan. 

Flashback

“Hey Grunkle Stan” Mabel said as she walked into the living room. Stan was looking at a picture of a woman looking relatively sad.

“Hey kiddo” Stan replied

“What's wrong Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked

“I’m just thinking about a missed opportunity” Stan said with a sad look on his face.

End Flashback

Dipper opened his eyes feeling the heat on his face. He smiled remembering that amazing memory of Stan from over a decade ago. He looked up to the blue sky and sat up again still smiling. He got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. His eyes took a second to adjust to the darker restaurant interior. He looked around until he caught Pacifica waving at him from a booth. She and Mabel were seated right next to each other. In a booth looking out over the highway with the water just beyond that. He sat down and the two gave him a gentle smile.

“I made reservations at a hotel a few hours away” Dipper said as he looked at the menu.

“What town is it in?” Mabel asked.

“I'm not sure, why?” Dipper asked

“Just wondering” Mabel responded

“Alright, I'm gonna go to the bathroom” Dipper said as he stood up and walked off towards the sign labeled “Restroom”. Mabel looked over to Pacifica who had put down her menu now. She looked at Dipper who was now entering the bathroom.

“I’m worried about him” Pacifica stated

“He’s strong, he’ll get through it” Mabel replied. Pacifica smiled a little. “Hey there is something I've been meaning to ask you” Mabel said nervously

“What is it?” Pacifica asked. 

“I- Uh-” Mabel started but was cut off by their waiter.

“Have you decided yet?” the man asked kindly

“We actually have a friend who is in the bathroom right now” Pacifica responded

“Pacifica, we both know exactly what he is going to order” Mabel responded trying to get back to the subject at hand. Pacifica smiled a little remembering how he only had one comfort food.

“Biscuits and gravy for him then” Pacifica said to the waiter. Mabel and Pacifica listed off their orders and by the time they were done Dipper walked back and sat down. Mabel slumped down a little.


	3. The Confession

Dippers car pulled up in front of a small but nice looking hotel. Dipper got out grabbing his bag. He walked up to the lobby and checked them in. He got three keys and handed one to Mabel and another to Pacifica. They walked to their rooms which were all next to each other.

“Alright, I'll see you guys later” Dipper said as he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

“Night Mabel” Pacifica said as she entered her room. Mabel sighed as she entered her room next to Pacificas. 

Pacifica entered her room and jumped onto the bed tired from the hours driven in a car that day. She laid down for a while thinking until she decided that she needed to tell Dipper something. She walked over to Dipper’s door and knocked a few times. A while passed until Dipper opened the door shirtless.

“Oh hey Pacifica, sorry I just got out of the shower” Dipper replied fully opening the door. Pacifica looked down and saw he just had a towel wrapped around his waist. She blushed a little as she entered.

“Let me just change quickly” Dipper said as he walked off to the bathroom. Pacifica’s eyes followed Dipper as he walked off to the bathroom. She sat on the bed a little awkwardly trying to figure out exactly what she was going to do. Dipper walked out wearing a pair of pajamas and putting on a henley shirt. 

“Whats up?” He asked Pacifica as he sat next to her on the bed. Pacifica looked at him while blushing. 

“I just wanted to…” Pacifica started, but stopped talking as she leaned in towards Dipper who was looking at her. He started leaning in with her meeting in the middle. Their lips gently touched as they kissed. They seperated but lingered close together. They leaned in again kissing each other as Pacifica moved right up against Dipper. 

“Dipper?” Pacifica asked, separating her lips from Dippers

“Yeah?” Dipper asked

“What does this mean?” Pacifica asked as she leaned against Dippers chest. Dipper thought for a while before looking Pacifica in her eyes.

“I don't know about you, but I’ve always wanted to be with you, ever since I met you that first summer at Gravity Falls” Dipper replied as he rested a hand against Pacifica’s back. Pacifica smiled while she blushed.

“I want the same thing” Pacifica replied as she leaned in to kiss Dipper. They kissed again before Pacifica separated from Dipper again.

“So this means that me and you are…” Pacifica started as she put a hand on Dipper’s cheek

“Together” Dipper finished. Pacifica smiled and kissed Dipper again as she began to remove Dippers shirt.

Mabel woke up still tired. She decided that there was no time like the present to tell Pacifica how she felt about her. She got up and changed making sure she looked presentable. She walked out her door wearing dog slippers. She went to Pacifica’s hotel room and knocked on her door. She waited for a while but didn't get an answer. A little confused she knocked on her door again, but still no answer. She called Pacifica but it rang for a minute before she got the voicemail message. Now worried she went over to Dipper's room and knocked a few times.

Pacifica woke up feeling warmer and more comfortable than ever. She looked up and realized she was face to face with Dipper hugging him. She remembered the night before and smiled. She looked at Dipper who was smiling slightly while sleeping. She realized how close they were. They were right up against each other, Pacifica smiled before kissing him on the forehead. Dipper opened his eyes a little and smiled.

“Hey” He said warmly

“Hey” Pacifica replied, kissing him on the forehead again. Suddenly a loud burst of knocks came through the room. Pacifica got up and put on Dipper's discarded shirt. She looked down and realized it reached up to just above her knees. It didn’t matter that much as she was still wearing her underwear, but she didn't want to answer a door almost completely naked. She walked up to the door and opened it. She saw Mabel who looked worried. Mabel looked at Pacifica and was confused for a second.

“Why are you in Dip- Oh” Mabel said as she felt her eyes swell up a bit realizing what Pacifica was doing in there. Pacifica smiled awkwardly.

“What’s up Mabel?” Pacifica asked awkwardly

“Oh… I just wanted to… Uh… See if you and Dipper wanted to get breakfast” Mabel replied.

“Yeah, sure. Why don't we meet at the lobby in an hour?” Pacifica asked

“Yeah sure see you then” Mabel said before running off back to her room. She closed the door and flopped onto her bed sobbing a little. She knew that it was a possibility that Pacifica wouldn’t feel the same, or had feelings for someone else, but it was different knowing that she was with Dipper, her twin brother.

Pacifica closed the door and looked back at Dipper who was sleeping again. Pacifica didn't blame him though considering that he had been sleep deprived since freshman year of college. She smiled and climbed back into the bed again cuddling right up next to Dipper making sure to pull herself as close to him as possible. Dipper slowly woke up and smiled again as he saw Pacifica.

“Morning sleepy” Pacifica said as she looked at him

“Morning” Dipper replied as he smiled back at Pacifica “who was at the door?” Dipper asked remembering what woke them up the first time.

“Oh it was just Mabel, she wanted to know if we wanted to get breakfast, I told her we would meet her in an hour” Pacifica replied

“Perfect” Dipper replied. As he snuggled up to Pacifica. “Thank you Pacifica” 

“For what?” Pacifica asked a little confused

“For being you” Dipper replied as he closed his eyes. Pacifica smiled and kissed him gently on the top of his head. She savored the moment knowing that pretty soon she would have to get up. 

“Hey don't fall asleep we need to meet Mabel in a little bit” Pacifica said as she ran a hand down Dipper’s back. 

“Fine” Dipper replied as he opened his eyes he yawned a little “I like your shirt” Dipper added seeing the shirt Pacifica was wearing.

“Good because I’m keeping it” Pacifica responded. Dipper laughed a little before responding.

“It looks better on you anyway” Dipper replied before he stood up.

“Hey where are you going?” Pacifica asked immediately, missing the warmth that was just present.

“I need to take a shower, like you said we need to meet Mabel for breakfast in an hour” Dipper replied. Pacifica watched as Dipper walked towards the bathroom wearing his boxers. He entered the bathroom and Pacifica giggled to herself out of joy realizing what had happened.

Dipper and Pacifica were now waiting in the lobby sitting on a couch. Pacifica was sitting right next to Dipper, their sides touching. Dipper had his arm resting on top of the couch while Pacifica rested her head on his shoulder.

“Maybe I should go see if she’s ok” Dipper suggested.

“No, i’ll do it. We had kind of an awkward moment when I answered the door in your shirt so I want to clear the water” Pacifica replied.

“Are you sure?” Dipper asked

“Yeah, it was pretty awkward and I'm also her best friend so if something is wrong then I should be the person talking to her” Pacifica replied while standing up.

“Alright, I’ll put out the bag's car” Dipper replied as she walked off towards the stairs again. 

Mabel was inside her room crying when she heard multiple knocks on her door. She wiped away her tears and opened the door. Sadly Pacifica could easily tell Mabel had been crying.

“Mabel whats wrong?” Pacifica asked

“N-nothing” Mabel responded

“Yeah Mabel you can't fool me, so what's wrong?” Pacifica responded

“Pacifica, It's really nothing” Mabel replied

“Mabel… what is it?” Pacifica asked, confused now.

“You just… surprised me when I found out that you were with Dipper” Mabel replied

“You’re crying because I’m with your brother? Isn't that essentially everything you’ve ever wanted?” Pacifica asked

“Yes, but… I…” Mabel started but stopped

“What is it Mabel?!” Pacifica asked

“I wanted to be with you instead!” Mabel yelled immediately going red with realization. Pacifica looked shocked at what she was just told.

“Mabel, im sorry, but I don't think of you in the same way” Pacifica started trying to be sympathetic to Mabel. “And Mabel, I'm in love with your brother, I have been since we were twelve” Pacifica explained hoping that Mabel would understand. Mabel slightly nodded starting to close the door before she asked one last question.

“Why not?” Mabel asked before the door was completely shut

“Im not gay Mabel” Pacifica responded sympathetically.

“Hey, don't tell my brother… please?” Mabel pleaded

“I promise… hey are you still going to come to breakfast?” Pacifica asked, trying to clear the water.

“I don't think so, I'll see you both at checkout” Mabel said as she closed the door fully. Pacifica walked back to the library and saw Dipper standing in the lobby. He looked up to her and smiled. She walked down and stood in front of Dipper. She wondered whether she should tell Dipper.

“Mabel’s feeling under the weather, she, sadly, won't be joining us today” Pacifica stated

“And what's the real reason?” Dipper asked Pacifica

“What?” Pacifica asked

“Pacifica, you’re amazing, but you have such an easy tell when you’re lying” Dipper explained

“Dipper I think it's best if I don't tell you” Pacifica responded knowing that if Dipper found out it likely wouldn’t end well.

“Pacifica I doubt it's that bad” Dipper responded

“Trust me” Pacifica said, wrapping her arms around Dipper’s neck. “Please” She added. 

“Alright, if it means that much to you” Dipper responded putting his arms around the small of her back. Pacifica moved up on her toes a little as Dipper leaned down a little and they kissed. They seperated and Pacifica looked at Dipper and smiled.

“Breakfast?” Pacifica asked

“Yeah, let's go” Dipper responded with a smile. The couple walked to the restaurant of the hotel hand in hand. The breakfast they had was pretty average simple eggs and bacon. Quickly though checkout time came and Dipper wanted to leave as soon as possible so they could make it since the funeral was the next morning. Mabel met them in the lobby.

“Hey Mabel, are you alright?” Dipper asked

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Mabel questioned

“Pacifica said you were sick, so I was just making sure you were ok” Dipper responded

“Oh yeah, It must’ve just been something I ate” Mabel responded. Dipper looked at her unconvinced, but decided he would drop it.

“Alright let's go” Dipper suggested. The group piled in the car, the three of them all still sitting in the front bench seat. Except this time Mabel was scooted as close to the door as possible. They drove off towards Gravity Falls. 

After 10 more hours of driving they finally pulled into the parking lot of the Mystery Shack. Dipper sighed as he parked the car and remembered the great summer he had spent there.

Flashback

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing out here?” Stan asked Dipper

“I don't know, I just felt like I had to watch them go” Dipper replied as he watched the group from his and Mabel's 13th birthday Party talk to each other at the parking lot.

“Go after her kid” Stan replied

“What?” Dipper asked confused

“The blonde northwest girl kid, go get her number” Stan encouraged.

“I don't know…” Dipper replied

“Kid, go after her. You know what, you have to go after her” Stan said as he gave Dipper a shove off the deck. Dipper looked ahead of him as he stumbled forward. He accidentally fell into someone who caught him. 

“Hey Dork” A familiar voice said

End Flashback  
“Dippy? Dippy?” Pacifica called out breaking Dippers trance

“What?” Dipper asked confused

“You spaced out there Dippy” Pacifica said with a laugh 

“Oh sorry” Dipper said as a tear ran down his cheek

“Hey what's wrong” Pacifica asked as she wiped away the tear.

“Nothing” Dipper replied as his eyes swelled up a little

“Mason, what's wrong” Pacifica demanded still being warm while also being demanding

“I just remembered something” Dipper replied as he gave Pacifica a smile.

“Come on, let's get you to bed” Pacifica said as Dipper opened his door. Mabel was already inside, which Dipper hadn't noticed.


	4. Awkward

The interior of the Shack was very similar to what it had been all those years ago. Dipper had texted Soos asking if he could stay at the shack for the night. Soos had already moved into a house with melody and abuelita after a few years and was still running the Shack. Mabel was staying in Ford's old room while Dipper and Pacifica were going to stay in Stan's room. Dipper had already looked at the attic room and the same with Mabel. It was now boxes instead of beds which Dipper had expected. He was now laying down on the bed while Pacifica was taking a shower. The door opened and Pacifica walked into the bedroom wearing the same shirt she was wearing that afternoon. She laid down right next to Dipper resting on his arm. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Pacifica asked

“Yeah” Dipper replied as he turned and looked at Pacifica. She hugged him and cuddled close to him. Feeling even more comfortable now that she was cuddling with Dipper. Dipper nuzzled into her neck a little as they closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Pacifica stayed up for a while enjoying the warmth coming from Dipper. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Dipper started to put on a clean white button down and started buttoning it. He finished buttoning it and turned to Pacifica. 

“Bow tie or necktie?” Dipper asked Pacifica who was already changed. Pacifica thought for a moment before saying something.

“What color is the bow tie?” Pacifica asked

“Flat black” Dipper replied

“Butterfly, Diamond, rounded or batwing?” Pacifica asked

“I have no clue what you just said” Dipper replied

“Go with the bowtie” Pacifica replied. Dipper tied the bowtie he brought and put on his jacket. He buttoned the suit jacket and turned around to Pacifica.

“What do you think?” he asked 

“You look great Dippy” Pacifica replied as she straightened his tie a little bit. “Are you ready?” she asked sympathetically.

“Yeah, let's go” Dipper replied before Pacifica took his hand and held it as they walked. They walked into the parking lot where a few people were standing.

Flashback

“Hey dork” Pacifica’s voice said as she caught Dipper “you gotta watch yourself nerd” Pacifica joked. Dipper stood up and straightened himself out a little.

“Sorry” Dipper said nervously

“Hey it's fine, but aren’t you supposed to leave in like a minute?” Pacifica asked

“Yeah… I actually just wanted to say goodbye” Dipper replied

“Hey, we already said goodbye like five minutes ago” Pacifica said in a fake suspicious tone.

“Alright, I just realized I'm likely never coming here” Dipper responded. Pacifica looked sad for a moment before she said something.

“Give me your phone” Pacifica responded putting her hand out

“What?” Dipper asked confused

“Come on Dipper you have to leave in like thirty seconds. Hand it over” Pacifica replied. Dipper handed her his phone. She typed on it for a couple seconds before she handed it back to Dipper. He looked down and read the contact page he was on. “You better call me dork” Pacifica said with a smile, Dipper also smiled at the comment. Pacifica hugged Dipper and Dipper was quick to hug her back. 

“Are you going to pay me to pretend that never happened?” Dipper joked. Pacifica smiled at how much she had changed.

“No, i'm glad that happened” Pacifica responded

End Flashback

“Dipper?” A voice asked 

“Yeah?” Dipper responded looking out at the small group in the parking lot.

“Dipper, it's been way to long” A familiar black haired girl with glasses said

“Candy?” Dipper asked

“Yeah” The girl responded with a smile

“Wow, it's been a long time” Dipper responded

“Well yeah, 12 years since we last saw each other in person” Candy replied. Dipper thought about it and she was right, sure she saw him on Mabel’s video chats, but the last time they saw each other was 12 years ago.

“Prepare for the Grenda train!” A voice bellowed. Suddenly Dipper was wrapped up and squeezed to the point he couldnt breath. Luckily it ended relatively quickly as Dipper was dropped.

“Hey Grenda” Dipper replied catching his breath

“Hey Dipper” Grenda responded. 

The group started to walk down towards the cemetery where stan was being buried which was on the same road that led to the bus station.

Flashback

“No, I'm glad that happened” Pacifica responded. Dipper smiled.

“Alright… I guess I should go” Dipper replied sadly

“Remember, you better call me or I will drive all the way to Piedmont and… well I don't know, but you wont like it!” Pacifica added. Dipper laughed

“Alright Pacifica. I’ll call you” Dipper promised. He smiled at her before he turned around and started to walk to the car. 

“Dippy Wait” Pacifica called out.

“Dippy?” Dipper asked

“Yeah, I like it, so I'm going to use it” Pacifica responded. “There’s just something I need to do before you leave” Pacifica said. She hugged him again. Dipper was surprised, but returned the hug. Slowly they separated. Before they were fully separated Pacifica kissed Dipper on the cheek. “Call me… Please” Pacifica added

“I promise” Dipper replied with a smile before he turned and walked to Stan’s car.

End Flashback

“I was going to kiss you when you left that first summer” Pacifica said to Dipper

“You kinda did” Dipper replied

“I wanted to actually kiss you, not just on the cheek” Pacifica replied

“Either way, it was perfect” Dipper responded

Flashback

Mabel fell asleep on the bus cuddling with waddles. Dipper looked at her and felt his eyes swell up a little. He opened the letter Wendy gave her and smiled feeling a tear roll down his face. He pulled out his phone and dialed the contact labeled “Pacifica <3” Dipper had no clue what the less than symbol and three meant but laughed a little as he dialed the number. Pacifica picked up.

“Hello?” Pacifica asked

“Pacifica?” Dipper asked

“Dippy? I didn't expect you to call me so soon” Pacifica said. Dipper let out a little sniffle.

“I could really use a friend” Dipper responded

“You can always count on me Dippy” Pacifica responded

End Flashback

The small group reached the spot in the cemetery where a casket was and found Soos and Melody standing. Dipper sighed a little and felt the grasp of his hand get tighter. 

“We all knew Stan Pines, and we all know that if this takes longer than five minutes Stan will be outraged” Soos started “So lets make this brief. Stan never had children and only had failed marriages, but in the end he was a loving Great Uncle and a loving brother. Not to mention he was an amazing boss. In the end I think he is happier knowing he is with his brother now” Soos continued. The rest of the funeral was very brief, just how Stan would have liked it.

The group walked back to the Shack, when they reached it Dipper looked at Mabel and Pacifica.

“Hey I wanna get going as soon as possible, I want to do the trip back in one go” Dipper said as they walked back into the Shack. Soon enough they were all in the living room ready to go.

“Hey wait” Dipper called out as he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of Maker's Mark Bourbon. He took out three tumbler glasses and poured a small amount of the bourbon into each glass. He handed a glass to both Pacifica and Mabel. Dipper looked down at the glass for a second.

“To Stan” Dipper said as he looked up

“To Stan” Pacifica and Mable replied as they bumped their glasses with Dipper’s. They all drank the contents of glass. Dipper smiled as he put the bottle and the glasses back into the bag. 

“Let's go” Dipper said as he walked to the car and sat down.

The group was driving back listening to music. Dipper was confused because no matter what by this time Mabel should have been singing along to the radio and Pacifica should have been groaning at Mabel singing. Instead there was silence except for the music. Dipper pulled over to the side of the road. As the car fully stopped Pacifica and Mabel looked confused.

“Alright Mabel, what's wrong? And don't say you’re too upset to sing because when Grandpa died you were singing show tunes the whole six hours of the flight” Dipper asked. Mabel sighed and Pacifica didn't know what to say. “Mabel, come on. What's wrong?” Dipper asked. Mabel got nervous but decided she had to tell hom.

“I have feelings for Pacifica” Mabel confessed. Dipper looked at her shocked. He started the car again and drove down the road without speaking another word. 

The next 8 hours of the car ride was spent in silence. Eventually Pacifica fell asleep on Dipper’s shoulder. Eventually Dipper pulled up to his apartment, he gently woke up Pacifica before getting out of the car and grabbing his bag.

“Night Dippy” Pacifica said trying to break the awkwardness

“Night Pacifica” Dipper replied as he put his bag down on a chair. Mabel looked at him slightly awkwardly.

“Im sorry Dipper” She said

“Mabel, don't be sorry. You can't control your emotions” Dipper replied starkly before he pulled out the bottle of bourbon and put it in his liquor cabinet. Mabel still looked at him awkwardly.

“What?” Dipper asked with a sigh as he closed his liquor cabinet. 

“It's just… I don't know how im supposed to… sleep in the same room as her” Mabel said nervously

“Mabel…” dipper said angrily before he sighed “fine, sleep in my room” He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Thank you” Mabel mumbled as she walked into Dipper’s room.

Dipper stayed in the living room sitting down only getting up once to get a glass of water. He sat there staring at the black screen displayed on the TV. Dipper sat there for hours until Pacifica walked out of her and Mabels room.

“Dippy?” Pacifica asked as she walked up and saw him sitting on the couch.

“Oh hey Pacifica” Dipper replied breaking his trance

“What’s wrong Dippy?” Pacifica asked as she sat next to him.

“Nothing… it just surprised me” Dipper replied

“Im sorry Dipper” Pacifica responded

“Don't be. I should have listened to you” Dipper replied

“Dipper, does this change anything” Pacifica started trying not to cry. Hoping that nothing would change, that they would stay together.

“Pacifica I want to be with you no matter what” Dipper replied smiling at her. Pacifica smiled and started to lean in. Dipper did the same until they met. They kissed, shortly but sweetly. Pacifica smiled and cuddled up to Dipper. “Pacifica, I love you” Dipper added, looking down at the beautiful blonde who was curled up next to him.

“I love you too” Pacifica said with a wide smile on your face. She cuddled up closer to Dipper nuzzling her face into Dipper’s neck. Dipper hugged her close and yawned a little.

“Let me guess Mabel’s in your room?” Pacifica asked

“Yeah” Dipper responded

“Come with me” Pacifica responded as she took Dipper's hand and stood up. 

“It’s fine Pacifica, I can sleep on the couch” Dipper responded, not wanting to disturb Pacifica’s sleep patterns.

“Dipper, I came out here because I couldn’t sleep and I was going to ask if you’d let me stay with you for the night” Pacifica replied with a smile. Dipper stood up and followed Pacifica into her room. They laid down together, Pacifica immediately cuddled up to Dipper enjoying the familiar warmth. They both fell asleep quickly in each other's embrace.

Flashback

*ring* *ring* *ring*

“Hello?” Dipper asked groggily

“Hey Dippy” Pacifica said sheepishly

“Pacifica? Is everything alright?” Dipper asked

“Yeah, everything is great. Can you come outside?” Pacifica asked

“What time is it?” Dipper asked

“It doesn't matter, just come outside” Pacifica replied

“Pacifica, I'm exhausted can you just tell me what's outside instead?” Dipper asked

“Please Dippy” Pacifica begged

“Alright” Dipper responded

End Flashback

Dipper woke up missing the warmth of Pacifica. He sat up a little and looked around the room. Nobody else was in the room, but the window showed an early sunrise. He stood up and started to walk out of the room but very quickly stubbed his toe on the other bed in the room. 

“God, this room is not big enough for two beds” Dipper whispered to himself. Dipper walked out of the room, his toe slightly sore. He walked out of the room and tiredly made it into the kitchen his eyes quickly hurt from the light that was coming from the kitchen

“Morning Dippy” pacifica called out as his eyes adjusted. He closed one of his eyes and looked around the room spotting Pacifica who was standing in the kitchen.

“Ok why are you out here at like midnight?” Dipper asked before smelling a little “and why does it smell amazing?”

Flashback

Dipper started to walk outside wrapped in a coat and slippers. He was wearing his boxers underneath, but didnt know what would be outside. He opened the front door and saw Pacifica standing outside. He walked up to her and she spoke.

“Morning Dippy” Pacifica called out

“Ok why are you out here at like midnight?” Dipper asked before he spoke again “And why does it smell amazing” Dipper asked.

“First off, happy sixteenth birthday” Pacifica said before she hugged Dipper. “Secondly it's 3 in the morning, and thirdly it's a new perfume and i'm really glad you like it” Pacifica added with a smile still hugging Dipper.

End Flashback

“Well firstly its 4 am, and secondly I wanted to surprise you” Pacifica responded

“With what?” Dipper asked

“Breakfast” Pacifica responded as she handed him a plate with biscuits and gravy. Dipper looked up at her and smiled. “It’s your favorite comfort food” Pacifica said giddily.

“Thank you Pacifica” Dipper said warmly. “But why did you make it at 4 a.m.?” Dipper asked

“Today is going to be an awkward day. So I just wanted a morning. A morning where it's just me and you” Pacifica stated. Dipper looked at her and smiled

“It’s going to be awkward for a long time” Dipper said partly in realization

“I know, which is why when it is super awkward and weird in a few hours we will be able to remember this morning” Pacifica replied and Dipper smiled at her.

Mabel woke up in Dipper’s bed and sighed a little realizing what she had to face today. She stood up and looked at her phone. She sighed a little as she had woken up pretty early. It was only six. She stood up and walked out of Dipper’s room, immediately not wanting to face what was going to happen when she entered the living room. The moment she walked in it got awkward. Dipper was drinking coffee leaning on the counter looking at Pacifica who was right next to him laughing. She walked in and the laughing stopped. Pacifica and Dipper looked on awkwardly, but whenever Dipper was faced with silence he always tried to fill it.

“Hey Mabel” Dipper said, not being able to handle the silence.

“Hey Dipper” Mabel said, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. 

“What are your plans today?” Dipper asked and immediately wanted to slap himself in the face. By the look of his girlfriend and sister, they wanted to do the same exact thing.

“Ok yeah this is awkward” Dipper said as he stood up. The group sat standing and staring at each other awkwardly. Dipper wanted to fill the silence, but didnt want to make it any more awkward he looked towards Pacifica.

“Dipper I swear to god if you say anything else” Pacifica blurted. Mabel laughed a little at the comment. Dipper smiled because for a moment the awkwardness faded away. They all smiled remembering what it felt like before it got complicated, but soon enough the awkwardness faded back in. Mabel walked off back to her and Pacifica’s room and Dipper sighed a little.

“Was I really stupid enough to put two twin beds in that room?” Dipper asked. Pacifica smiled at the comment knowing that the two twin beds along with the two full sized dressers and nightstands made it so that a lot of the room lacked a lot of space that it once offered.

“I think we made the best of the situation” Pacifica responded

“Maybe it's time I move somewhere bigger?” Dipper asked before he thought for a second “god I sound like a parent who just had another child” Dipper stated. Pacifica smiled a little and gave him a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Remember when I had a guest room?” Dipper asked

“Yeah, for like three seconds” Pacifica replied with a laugh.

“Yeah, but it was a cool three seconds” Dipper replied. Pacifica laughed a little before replying.

“If you do move. Please get a place with two bathrooms” Pacifica begged, but Dipper looked at her confused.

“Wait… you don't know?” Dipper asked with a smile coming across his face.

“What?” Pacifica asked, confused. 

“I have an attached bathroom” Dipper replied, holding in his laughter.

“Seriously?” Pacifica asked slightly unamused.

“Yeah, I thought you knew. I thought you saw it when I showed you my apartment?” Dipper asked, still smiling.

“I thought that was another closet!” Pacifica said, now amused. Dipper stood up and turned to her.

“Come on I’ll show it to you” Dipper said as he walked to his bedroom followed by Pacifica. They entered his room and into what Pacifica had previously thought was a closet. Pacifica was surprised with how nice the bathroom was. It was larger than she would have thought and had a large bathroom vanity along with a modern bathtub shower.

“Ok, I’ve been sharing a bathroom with your sister and you have a beautiful bathroom that you never told me about?” Pacifica asked

“Never came up” Dipper replied with a chuckle. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He picked it up and looked at it concerned.

“Dipper, you hired people to deal with that” Pacifica reminded Dipper.

“I actually didn't” Dipper replied, prompting a confused look from Pacifica.

“I'm being sued” Dipper said confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, ill try and update as much as possible.


End file.
